1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to helmets. More particularly, it relates to a visor assembly for a helmet that is capable of withstanding ejection or windblast forces up to 600 knots equivalent air speed (KEAS).
2. Description of Related Art
Various bungee or elastic mountings of visors for helmets are known in the prior art. However, the bungee/elastic strap or webbing mounting arrangement suffers from many deficiencies. For example, the known bungee/elastic strap or webbing mounting methods are not rigid throughout the entire arrangement, and are therefore susceptible to strong wind gusts that can literally blow the visor off of the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,920 discloses a dual-visor assembly for a helmet. An inner visor is releasably secured to the helmet by snap fasteners that release toward the rear of the helmet, while an outer visor is releasably secured to the helmet over the inner visor by snap fasteners that release toward the front of the helmet to prevent the inadvertent release of both visors simultaneously. This dual visor assembly, however, is not capable of withstanding high speed windblasts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a visor assembly for helmets that overcomes the above-described problems of the prior art.